fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
The Last Holy War
}} The Last Holy War is Chapter 11 and the Final Chapter of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. Seliph has to fight the remaining dukedoms, save Julia from the control of Manfroy, and defeat Prince Julius at Belhalla. This chapter takes place in Grannvale. Script See Main Article: The Last Holy War/Script. Story Events Strategy The player should have at least one Restore staff available. The first enemies that the player will face will be dark mages wielding long range dark magic and Silence. It is best to deal with the enemies holding silence staves before sending any magic users into battle, as they will be useless against the cavalry that close in on Chalphy castle if silenced. The cavalry will be led by Robert who carries a Brave Sword, which makes him a dangerous opponent. Once the cavalry are taken care of, the player will have to face enemies wielding sleep staves near castle Edda. Though these enemies are the largest barrier to securing Edda, the player should also be wary of Boyce, who wields the Levin Sword, a sword with a 1-2 range. Many of the enemy mages will also be wielding long range magic or sleep staves that makes penetrating the line of defense unscathed nearly impossible. Ares and Seliph are the player's best bets for this, as their naturally high resistance boosted by holy weapon bonuses makes the long-range magic and sleep staves useless. Once all the enemies at Edda are defeated, the player should take care to send at least a few units back towards Chalphy before seizing Edda, as castle Dozel will send a two pronged attack as soon as Edda is captured. One prong, led by Fisher, attacks through the mountain pass north of Edda, while the other, led by Brian wielding the powerful Helswath axe, attacks through the pass just north of Chalphy. Brian by far is the larger threat, as his weapon, along with possessing a 1-2 range and 30 power, grants the user +20 defense and +10 resistance. He also possesses the Life Ring and four leadership stars, making him a powerhouse that the player must be wary of. Comparatively, Daggon, who holds Dozel, should pose little threat to Seliph's troops once the rest of Dozel's forces are eliminated. The next step after capturing Dozel is Friege. The main force at Friege is composed of armored units led by Hilda, who possesses 30 magic, three leadership stars, and the Bolganone tome. Additionally, as soon as Hilda's troops are engaged (or the player has units located near the southwest corner of the map), a group of bow knights led by Scipio will appear from the southwest corner of the map. Seliph will be trapped between the two forces if the player doesn't take countermeasures. Scipio's troops will appear if any units are located near the southwest corner of the map. Therefore, it is possible to lure out and defeat his troops without engaging Hilda and risking getting trapped. Once Scipio's troops are defeated, Hilda's troops, minus Hilda herself, should pose little problem to a competent magic user, perhaps wielding the Forseti. It is best to lure them out of range of the enemy dark mages wielding sleep staves of Fenrir. Once her troops are gone, Hilda should not pose an overwhelming threat as long as the player acts with care. The player should then eliminate the remaining forces quickly, as the numerous sleep staves will undoubtedly slow the player's army. The final part of the chapter commences once Friege is captured. Before seizing it, make sure Altena is near the southeast corner of the map, as Arion will appear and can be made the player's ally if spoken to by Altena. When Friege is captured, the final gate will be unlocked and the player will face a group of enemies led by Ishtar, who possesses five leadership stars and the Mjölnir tome, making her a force to be reckoned with. She will be accompanied by the three Pegasus sisters Meng, Bleg, and Maybell, each wielding an Earth Sword and a Leg Ring. The player must avoid getting surrounded by the Pegasus sisters as they are able to initiate a Triangle Attack, which is an instant death sentence for all but the sturdiest units. Note that Bow units and Wingclipper Myrmidons will NOT help because the Pegasus sisters all possess Nihil. High hit units like Shannan or Larcei, as well as Seliph with Tyrfing will be useful in taking them down. Once this large barrier is overcome, the player should make way to Velthomer as quickly as possible while avoiding an engagement with Julia, as she will prove essential later on. Velthomer can be easily subjugated with the use of Arion's dragon knights, who will follow Altenna. The dark bishops will move in order to use their sleep staves on Arion's troops, where they will then be in range of the player's units who should be able to deal with the dark bishops and Manfroy without much trouble. Once Velthomer is captured, have Seliph speak to Julia in order to re-recruit her, then have her visit Velthomer to acquire the indispensable Book of Naga, which has 30 power, grants +20 to skill, speed, defense, and resistance, and nullifies the effects of Julius's Loptous. When this is done, the player must face the twelve Deadlords. Each possesses 80 hp and considerable capability, but can be easily dealt with using Julia and the Forseti user. Finally, the player must face Julius wielding the Loptous tome, which grants the user +5 resistance and halves the enemy's attack before applying the user's defense. In most cases, the effects of the Loptous tome will make any attack deal at most only a few points of damage. However, Julia's Book of Naga nullifies the effects of the Loptous tome, enabling Julia to be able to defeat Julius singlehandedly. If Julius is beaten before Manfroy, Manfroy will cease to exist due to the dark power fading and Julia will be free. Trivia * This chapter and Chapter 9 are the only chapters in Genealogy of the Holy War where it's possible to have all character slots in the Home Castle occupied. Category:Genealogy of the Holy War chapters